


It's Only The Beginning

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tour Fic, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan and Phil are currently on tour in America. They’re just getting to LA, unfortunately they’ve been stopped before they can even get to their hotel due to traffic. Phil think it’s about the virus going around, Dan doesn’t believe it.





	It's Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt when Dan and Phil are on tour when the zombie virus starts, but I based this on Fear The Walking Dead.

“Did you hear about that virus going around?” Phil asks quietly as he sits next to Dan in the lounge. They’ve been sitting on the tour bus for the past couple hours, heading to their next tour location.

“Ugh. Not you too. Literally everyone is talking about it online,” Dan rolls his eyes.

“Dan, this is serious. People are really freaking out. I mean, haven’t you seen that video?” Phil asks, frowning at his boyfriend. For the past few weeks, Phil’s been hearing about this crazy virus that’s been going around, and Phil’s only paying attention because he and Dan are currently on tour where they meet hundreds of people every single day. He doesn’t want the chance of either of them getting sick.

“What video?” Dan asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks up at Phil.

“Look,” Phil pulls up a video on his phone and then hands the phone to Dan. “Watch that. It’s insane. Apparently the police have been trying to hide it but someone leaked it. Everybody’s talking about it.”

Dan presses play on the video, leaning back a little against Phil.

On the video, it shows a couple policemen trying to shoot someone. They shoot him multiple times, but the man just keeps getting back up. The man attacks one of the policemen, and bites his neck.

“There’s no way that’s real,” Dan says when the video finishes. “It’s probably fake, or something, Phil... you know, to scare people.”

“You think it’s fake?” Phil asks. “Everybody is saying it’s fake… but I think it’s real. Aren’t you worried?”

“I got more important things to worry about,” Dan says, handing the phone back to Phil. “We’re on tour, and… I don’t need some possible sickness to add to my stress levels.”

“I get what you’re saying. Just… try to be conscious. We don’t need to be getting sick on tour,” Phil says. He stands up and loses his balance when the tour bus stops suddenly. “What the hell?”

“Why are we stopping?” Dan asks, standing up as well. He walks down the bus and to the driver. “Hey, why are we stopping? There’s no way we’re there yet.”

“We just got to L.A,” the driver tells him. “Traffic is backed up. Everybody’s stopped.”

Dan walks back to the lounge and looks out the window. “What the fuck?” He wonders out loud when he sees all the cars stopped in traffic. “Why is everybody just stopping? Can’t be that bad.”

“I don’t know… I hear L.A is pretty bad when it comes to traffic,” Phil replies with a shrug, kneeling beside Dan to look out the window as well. “There was probably an accident or something.”

“Probably. We can’t be stuck too long. We have a tight schedule,” he says.

“Let’s just wait a little while, and if we’re still stuck… we’ll come up with a Plan B, okay?” Phil suggests.

“Fine,” Dan agrees, too tired to argue with Phil. “Wow. People are really getting angry.”

Phil bites his lip nervously as he watches people getting out of the cars, and honking angrily. He thinks this has something to do with the virus going around, but he knows Dan will only get more annoyed if he brings it up again. He only hopes he and Dan will be able to get out of this horrible traffic soon and get to the hotel, where he knows the two of them will be safe. He doesn’t know what they will be safe from, but, they will be safe.

Phil stands up and grabs the remote, turning on the TV so he can watch the news.

“What are you doing?” Dan asks as he watches Phil curiously.

“Turning on the news for a second,” Phil mumbles in reply. “Just to see if anyone is talking about this.”

“The traffic?” Dan asks, raising his eyebrows. “Why would traffic be on the news?”

“Dan,” Phil rolls his eyes. “To see _why_ there’s traffic. There could have been an accident or something, and I wanna know how long we’re going to be sitting here. Like you said, we have a tight schedule.”

“Oh,” Dan slides down and sits on the seat again. “This isn’t about that virus again, is it?”

“Dan,” Phil groans. “That virus is serious, and you need to pay attention to it. I don’t care if you think that it’s fake, because it might not end up being fake and then you’ll pay for it later when you do get sick.”

Dan rolls his eyes and sinks down on the seat, kicking his feet up. “Okay Phil,” he says.

Phil finally finds the news channel, and keeps his eyes peeled for anything related to the virus, and traffic.

An hour later, and the tour bus has barely moved a couple inches. The only time they did move is because people finally got sick of waiting and just left. Dan is starting to get impatient as time goes on, while Phil is only getting more worried about what’s really going on.

“We shouldn’t wait much longer,” Phil finally speaks up.

“And, do what? It’s not like an Uber is going to come pick us up in this mess,” Dan sighs.

“The hotel isn’t that far away. Maybe we should just go ahead and walk? And have the driver meet us whenever traffic clears,” Phil says. “We gotta get to the hotel now. We’ve got stuff to do that can’t wait, and we need to get some sleep tonight because I am not allowing you to stay up all night again.”

“Walk? Are you crazy?” Dan asks, sitting up. “We can’t walk to the hotel!”

“You got any other brilliant ideas?” Phil asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks over at Dan.

“Well, no… but,” Dan begins. “There’s no way we can walk to the hotel. This is us we’re talking about! Seriously, when’s the last time we did any real exercise? We’ll never make it out there!”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Quit being dramatic, Dan. We’re walking… get your stuff ready. I’m gonna talk to Eric,” he says. He stands up, and then walks down the hallway to talk to their driver, Eric.

15 minutes later, Dan and Phil both have their suitcases ready.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this. We’re actually going to get murdered,” Dan grumbles before following Phil off of the tour bus. “Aren’t you the least bit worried about this?”

“Of course, but… we don’t really have a choice right now, do we?” Phil asks. “It’s going to be fine.”

“That’s what they all say before things go to hell,” Dan mumbles.

“Come on, let’s just go,” Phil mumbles and starts walking towards their hotel.

The two boys make it closer to the city, where they can see their hotel. However, by the time they get to the hotel, everything is chaos. People are protesting because the police are shooting “innocent people”, and now people are starting fires and breaking everything.

Phil’s terrified, and Dan’s trying to stay calm so Phil doesn’t panic more, but he’s just as equally terrified.

“Holy shit, come on, Phil! We’ve got to get to the hotel, or-or… somewhere safe!” Dan shouts with panic. He reaches over and quickly grabs Phil’s hand, not caring if anyone sees them or not because he only wants to protect Phil. Being outed by a viewer is the last thing that was on Dan’s mind.

Phil grips onto Dan’s hand tightly. “This is the last time we’re ever going on tour!”

Dan drags Phil through the crowd, avoiding everyone at all costs. He suddenly stops dead in his tracks, causing Phil to bump right into him. Dan’s eyes widen with fear at the sight of someone, or something, attacking another human’s neck. It was a human, but they didn’t look so human anymore.

“Holy shit,” Dan breathes, unable to look away from the sight.

“Dan, we have to go. Now, come on,” Phil grabs Dan, pulling him away and heading towards the hotel.

“You were right,” Dan says as he follows Phil. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you earlier.”

“I want to say I told you so but now isn’t the time. We’re here, come on!” Phil drags Dan into the hotel. There’s still chaos everywhere with people running around and trying to get away from all the riots that are going on outside, but at least they’re much safer now in the hotel.

Dan and Phil rush to the check-in desk, hoping to get some answers.

“I know things are crazy right now, please tell me you’re letting people stay still? We booked a room…”

“A hotel is probably the safest place to be right now, Sir,” the lady at the desk assures them, smiling. Dan’s honestly surprised that this lady is still smiling and also being friendly with all this chaos happening, he can’t imagine how stressed she is working at a place like this at this time “Names?”

“Dan Howell and Phil Lester,” Phil replies, letting out a sigh in relief.

Luckily, the boys manage to get the room they booked. That’s where they head immediately.

“What the hell are we supposed to do? There’s no way we’re doing the show tomorrow,” Dan says once they enter the hotel room. “Like, I don’t even think we can postpone the tour at this point.”

“I don’t want to think about tour right now, Dan. There’s too much going on. This is only the beginning of whatever this is. I can’t help but have a bad feeling in my stomach,” Phil says.

“You saw what I saw right?” Dan asks breathlessly, setting his suitcase down on the floor.

“Oh, the whole… uh, policeman getting his face eaten by another human? Yeah, I saw that, don’t worry,” Phil confirms. “Must have something to do with the virus everybody was talking about. I knew it was real.”

“Sorry I didn’t believe you Phil,” Dan mumbles. “I honestly didn’t want to believe it. If that was the virus you were talking about, it’s only a matter of time before things get even more crazy.”

“I understand. No need to apologize,” Phil assures him, setting his suitcase down as well.

Dan looks over at Phil. “If this is really happening, and we’re stuck here… fuck. Phil, what if we can’t make it back home? What if we never get to see our families again?” He asks, taking a deep breath.

Phil frowns, and walks over to Dan. “I know, Dan. We have each other at least,” he whispers.

Dan wraps his arms around Phil and hugs him. “I’m glad we’re together. I don’t know what I would have done without you. Probably would be panicking a lot worse than I am right now,” he chuckles.

“Probably,” Phil agrees, laughing when Dan playfully shoves him.

“What are we going to do? Just… bunk here?” Dan asks. “I mean, we are safe. For now.”

“Yeah, we shouldn’t leave the hotel unless we absolutely have to. There’s food, and water…” Phil says, nodding over to where the mini bar is. “Let’s just, try to get a hold of everyone back in England.”

“And, if they don’t know… we should probably warn them,” Dan adds.

“Yeah, that would probably be a good idea,” Phil agrees.

Dan and Phil manage to get a hold of Phil’s family first, and they speak to them for quite a while about what’s happening in the states. Kathryn assures Dan that she will contact his family for him since she would have a better chance of getting a hold of them. Dan just wants his family to be safe.

“Do you think Eric will be okay?” Phil asks quietly, when he and Dan are cuddled up on the bed together, holding each other. They’re both too afraid to leave the room for anything, or turn on the tv, and they definitely don’t want to look out the window. There’s so much noise coming from outside.

Dan can’t help but let out a laugh. “What?” He asks, looking over at Phil.

“I just feel bad that we left him,” Phil mumbles. “He has no chance if he’s out there by himself.”

“Hey, we had no idea what was up ahead. I feel bad too, but I’m sure he’ll be fine. He seems strong…” Dan replies with a shrug. “I’m just glad you dragged me out of that bus.”

“I was gonna drag you out anyways, even if you did say no,” Phil looks up at Dan.

“Go ahead and say it,” Dan says, rolling his eyes. “I know you want to. Just get it out of the way already.”

Phil giggles. “I told you so,” he whispers before leaning over and gently kissing Dan once.

 _Everything will be fine_ , Dan tells himself. As long as he’s with Phil, everything will be fine.


End file.
